A Crazy Trip…
by JaneAntoCullen
Summary: La universidad de Forks ha organizado un viaje por el Caribe al Hotel Sainz. Todos los chicos están conmocionados ante tal cosa...


_**Disclaimer:**__ Los personajes son única y exclusivamente de la gran señora S. Meyer, yo solo me adjudico la historia que espero sea de su agrado, los tomo prestado para goce de ustedes, que lo disfruten…. _

A Crazy Trip…

La universidad de Forks ha organizado un viaje por el Caribe al Hotel _Sainz. _Todos los chicos están conmocionados ante tal cosa, esto era algo fuera de lo común, así qué hagamos las maletas, pongámonos nuestros trajes de baño y salgamos a la aventura…

..(*.*)…

Bueno aquí estoy de nuevo con una loca historia de mi imaginación, espero qué sea de su agrado y haya vamos…

Bueno viajeras o en su caso si es qué hay viajeros, espero comentarios y buenos deseos jajaja…

…

Locura realizada…

Cambio y fuera…

By:antoCullen::

J. &amp; R.

_Bueno en la historia están los números dependiendo al momento en que puse cada canción, abajo esta por numero debido a cómo va la lista espero entiendan y ¡Gracias por leer!_

_**Música:**_

**1.-**Katy Perry – The One That Got Away.

**2.-** Ellie Goulding – Explosions.

**3.- **The Script – I'm Yours.

**4.-** Hoobastank – The Reason.

**5.-** Fergie – Big Girls Don't Cry (personal).

**6.-**3 Doors Down – Here Without You.

**1.**-¡Isabella! ¡Por dios chica!...- evite rodar los ojos ante el griterío de Tanya, ella era algo extravagante ¡Caray! Estaba a tan solo unos pasos de ella…- Isabella ¿Me escuchas? Bueno no importa las chicas estábamos pensando en que hay que reunirnos para ir a comprar, necesitamos ropa nueva y…

-¡Hey! Tanya iremos a una excursión a un lugar lejano y querrás comprar ahí también, piénsalo un lugar nuevo con una tendencia en moda muy diferente ¿Para qué ir ahora y atiborrar tu tarjeta?...

-Sí Tany piénsalo, mejor vamos a hacer las maletas para escoger la ropa, haya iremos de compras…- agradecía a Irina por intervenir ya que yo odiaba ir de compras, ya vería como me zafaba en la otra parte del mundo de ir a un centro comercial…

-Está bien, Isabella nos vemos para irnos juntas ¿Pasas por nosotras?...

-Sí Tan, sabes que sí, bueno nos vemos en clase…- camine antes de que pudiera decir algo, ¡Joder! Ya era tarde para llegar la señora Betty y Cope me matarían…. Oh si, hola soy Isabella Swan pero díganme Bella odio mi nombre completo pero esa es la fascinación de mi madre por los Italianos y enamorarse de uno jajaja y ese es mi padre Charles Swan, ellos son unos grandes padres se conocieron en la universidad fue amor a primera vista y desde entonces están juntos, solo unos años después nací yo, si lo sé algo apresurado para existir pero ¿Qué podían hacer? Mis padres se la pasaban juntos con pegados jajaja ok, dejemos de hablar de la vida sexual de mis padres ellos en definitiva no tienen sexo jajaja…

-¡Hey_! Reyna del baile_ no estorbes…- mire hacia mi lado donde pasaba Edward Cullen, mi peor pesadilla desde hace 3 semanas, Edward era muy raro…

-¡Hey Isabel!...

-Es Isabella Jacob…- el sonrió encogiéndose de hombros, Jacob Black el mariscal de campo, el chico que cualquier chica quisiera tener en su cama, jajaja ok, ok ya…

-Hey, Jake te hablo dos palabras eso es algo nuevo, decidido el será tu primera ves…- mire a mi lado hacia la rubia despampanante Rosalie y Alice estaban a mi lado, rodee los ojos ante sus palabras, el día en que yo estuviera con un chico seria por sus buenos deseos hacia mí, porque él me quisiera me enamorara con sus palabras y acciones, no simplemente porque tuviera músculos y fuera el típico chico popular...

-Dejen de soñar despiertas y ocúpense de sus parejas, creo que algunas andan detrás de ellos…

-Jas nunca haría caso a Kate Bella y Emett ni siquiera le habla a Irina…

-Chicas solos les digo, ahora iré a sentarme antes de que me…

-Señorita Swan si nos hace favor de entrar y sentarse estaría perfecto…- mire a la profesora y asentí, por estar en el chisme me había detenido y ahora salía regañada, mis mejillas no podían estar más rojas que de costumbre, cuando estuve en mi asiento el tenia que hablar…

-Más rápido para la próxima _Reyna del baile…_

-Jodete Cullen…

-Ven a joderme cariño…- lo ignore y mejor puse atención a la clase, no quería otra amonestación…

-Bien chicos como ya saben en 2 días saldremos a un viaje, pero al parecer esta noticia se ha colado y se ha tomado como algo para diversión lo cual es totalmente mentira, el viaje será para una causa noble, este viaje será para construir pequeñas casas de palmas para aldeanos, este será un proyecto con el fin de ayudarlos…

-Profesora pero ¿Qué ganamos con ir ahí y ayudar a un montón de gente?...

-Aprobar las materias siguientes. Y les recomiendo que no falten a ello ya que muchos de ustedes deben esas mismas materias…- mire hacia mis apuntes valla esto sería bueno yo podía negarme mis notas eran excelentes pero salir un poco no vendría mal…

-Hey Isabella…- mire hacia mi lado pensando que sería Alice pero no era Tanya ¿Ahora qué? Incline mi cabeza para que entendiera que la escuchaba o más bien que tenia toda mi atención…- dime que si iras, tus notas son excelentes…

-Sí Tan, si iré será divertido explorar diferentes lugares…

-Hey _Reyna del baile _deja de holgazanear…- mire hacia atrás y vi que Cullen se había sentado justo detrás de mi joder con el chico. ¿No podía sentarse en otra parte? Al parecer no…

-Por favor chicos, afuera estarán las listas para que se anoten y sepamos cuantos chicos asistirán aun nosotras teniendo la lista…- asentimos y ellas se fueron, cuando eso paso se creó el caos para todos viendo que harían algo parecido a lo que tenía junto a mí como Tanya…

…(*.*)…

Se supone que tendría que estar rogando por ir o algo así pero no, en cambio mi madre estaba viendo que podía llevar y que no, ella había checado el clima y quien sabe que tantas cosas más para asegurarse de que todo estuviera bien…

-Mamá por favor te dije que no llevare casi nada…

-Pero ¿Por qué?...

-Mamá conoces a Tanya y ella querrá ir a ver las tiendas de principio a fin haciéndome comprar hasta lo que no, no haré el ridículo de llevar una súper maleta…- mi mamá me miro haciendo pucheros pero no funcionaria…- Renee no…

-Hey chicas ya llegue ¡Familia!...- mire por la puerta entrar a papá al menos uno de los dos era más normal…- Hey ¿Tan pronto cambiaran el guarda ropa?...

-No papá, mamá se ha vuelto loca, quiere meter todo a mi maleta para el viaje…

-¿Viaje?...

-Si Charlie Bella se va a un viaje al Caribe ¿No es emocionante? A qué sí, bueno sigamos esto no, a lo mejor…- y rodee los ojos ante eso mi padre solo sonrió…

-Pero la amamos cariño, anda vamos a sentarnos necesito que me cuentes todo sobre ese viaje y que necesitaras…- mi padre era el Director de policía él era muy querido y la justicia en sus manos era algo qué nunca se escapaba, a mi madre y a mí nunca nos ha faltado nada mi padre se desvive por nosotras, a parte cuando murió él abuelo le dejo muchas tierras en Italia y Volterra de dónde era originario pero al venirse para acá por cosas de mayor peso el vendió todo solo dejo una casa en Volterra si es que así se le puede llamar a tremenda cosa…- bueno llévate tu ordenador no quiero estar sin comunicarme con tigo, también te daré tu nueva tarjeta para lo que se te ofrezca solo no seas tan caritativa…- sonreí ante eso, hace un mes que no tenia tarjeta ya que hace dos meses atrás Tanya me había convencido de comprar algunas cosas para ellas y bueno sobrecargue la tarjeta papá se había molestado y no tenia nada extra mas que mi mesada correspondiente…

-Claro que no papá, bueno iré a descansar mañana presento un examen y después salimos te voy a extrañar…

-También cariño, pero no podre despedirte…

-Lo sé te amo papá…- me despedí con un beso y salí hacia mi habitación, gracias a Dios mamá no estaba, solo Sue que estaba arreglando todo el desastre…- lo siento nana…

-No te preocupes cariño, conozco a tu madre ella está emocionada por el primer viaje de su pequeña…

-Jajaja nana es un viaje de escuela descuida…- continuo acomodando lo más rápido posible y salió dándome las buenas noches, cuando estuve lista me metí en la cama para dejar que Morfeo me llevara al mundo de los sueños…

…(*.*)…

-Por favor Tanya no puedes estar hablando enserio ¿O sí?...

-Claro que si Isabella…- carajo como odiaba que me dijera así...- dime Isabella ¿Qué dijo la Miss?...

-¿Irina?...- nunca acataría las ordenes de nadie, solo de mis padres…

-Dijo que podíamos descasar e ir a la piscina, hasta mañana empezaríamos con lo de clases…

-Bien Isabella ¿Entendiste? Así que nos iremos a la piscina… punto…- rodee los ojos cuando no me veía y seguí caminando hasta encontrar mi habitación o nuestra, hubiera preferido estar con Alice y Rosalie Tanya se pondría a platicar de sus mil y una imperfecciones y ya me tenía harta con ello, ¡Caray! Era imperfecta ya...- listo vámonos…

-OK…- me había puesto un traje de baño rosa estampado con flores y lógico un pareo, los chicos siempre te miran como un pedazo de carne y eso no me gustaba así que mejor dejar la menor carne al aire posible, al contrario de ellas verdad, que iban con biquinis que rebelaban mucho, o sea no dejaban nada a la imaginación, ellas eran primas hermanas _las Denaly _Tanya tenia pelo rubio rojizo, Irina rubio platinado y Kate rubio castaño o algo así, curvas donde debían y bolas ni se diga, lo único igual en ellas eran sus ojos de un azul eléctrico, yo era más normal mi pelo de un castaño rojizo, mis ojos de un chocolate y cuerpo pequeño y curvas donde debía nada mas, nada de bolas raras si era muy normalita jajaja, de pronto sentí como alguien me tomaba de la cintura y luego el agua fría de la piscina ¡Joder!...

-Anda Bells divirtámonos…- vi quien era el culpable de que estuviera mojada Jake Black, si no me gustara lo hubiera matado, empezamos a jugar entre todos ya que se les había ocurrido seguir el plan inicial todos a la piscina, cuando sentí la mirada de alguien sobre mi y entonces supe de quien se trataba, ahí en la distancia estaba observándome Edward raro Cullen, nuestras miradas se cruzaron por un momento y sentí la calidez de la suya, quise decirle que viniera a divertirse no tenia porque estar solo ahí, pero Jake me había vuelto a sumergir y cuando salí el no estaba, no le di importancia después a lo mejor…

…

-…. Y ¿Cómo te la estas pasando cariño?...

-Bien papá, ya sabes llegamos bien aunque el calor es algo sofocante jejeje…

-Nada comparado con Forks, por eso le eh pedido a tu padre que me lleve y ha dicho que si, cuando regreses nos iremos nosotros…

-Oh eso es genial una segunda de miel…

-Claro que si, ves Charlie Bella piensa igual…- rodee los ojos porque ellas me llamaba Isabella, solo era Bella cuando la apoyaba en una de sus locuras en la cual yo salía dañada físicamente por algún descuido de mi madre y mi torpeza habitual…- no me ruedes los ojos Bella, ahora diviértete mucho hija recuerda qué te amamos…- mi madre era loca, algo alucinada, divertida, amante y mucho más joven qué yo misma en él acto psicológico y espiritual, pero nunca me dejaría ella siempre estaba ahí para mi…

-También los amo…-de pronto se escucho un grito eran las tres locas entrando gritando…

-¿Qué fue eso Bella?...

-Nada papá, ya sabes ellas que están viendo algún actor de moda, ya sabes son tan sexys y guapos…- mi padre hizo una mueca al escucharme, esas palabras y chicos estaban vetadas según el jajaja…- bien nos vemos les hablo mañana los amo…- cuando colgué ellas volvieron a gritar dejándome sorda…- bien ¿Qué es eso que quieren decirme?...

**2.**-Fuimos a la piscina y ¿A que no adivinas a quién nos encontramos?...

-Al grano Irina…

-Está bien, a Jacob y nos invito a una fiesta en un bote en el muelle…

-Y lo más importante nos pregunto por ti…

-Así que apúrate y arréglate vamos de fiesta. Y antes que digas algo estaremos aquí a mas tardar a la 1 de la noche para que mañana podamos asistir al proyecto…

-No se…- ellas se pusieron a ponerme ojitos y no pude decir que no…- ok, vamos solo que si no se vienen con migo las dejo…- en cuento estuvimos listas bajamos, yo siempre cargaba una bolsa que combinara con mi ropa, en ella traía de todo uno nunca sabe que puede necesitar. El barco estaba bien decorado y había de beber hasta lo que no, éramos de universidad, tenia casi 20 años en un mes los cumpliría, pero nunca había tomado nada de alcohol, o sea una ves probé la cerveza pero me pareció asquerosa que termine devolviéndola y me declare nunca tomar nada, así que llevaba al menos unos 20 minutos bailando en mi lugar hasta que divise a Jacob pero no se encontraba solo, se encontraba con Jessica pegados por sus labios, suspire esto era una tontera yo era alguien que tenia su vida lista, todos mis movimientos estaban acertados y agendados, si no era así me volvía loca, porque ellos estaban pensados, tenia un calendario para cada día para mi ropa, zapatos, clases, tareas, comida, ejercicio todo ¡Todo! Y ahora un chico sacaba mis planes, me aleje sin llamar su atención y escuche una risa…

-Valla _Reyna del baile _parece que tu novio te ha dejado parada…

-Hola Edward ¿Te diviertes? Qué bueno…

-Oye la paso fatal tanto como tu ¿Qué dices _Reyna del baile _nos vamos?...

-¿Cómo? No pretenderás que nademos hasta la orilla ¿O sí?...

-Por si no lo sabes hay botes anclados ¿Vamos? Podremos llegar remando no está lejos la orilla…- me encogí de hombros y lo seguí quería irme de ahí lo antes posible…. Edward parecía saber lo que había al desamarrar las cuerdas y demás, cuando tocamos el agua escuchamos alboroto en la parte delantera quise gritar para que supieran que estábamos aquí pero él me tapo la boca…- calla tengo los suficientes problemas como para meterme en mas, ahora que se vallan nos pondremos en marcha…

-Está bien…- su mano sobre mis labios había hecho que una corriente bajara por mi boca hasta mi vientre…

-Ten amarra esto a la argolla que hay en el bote, con eso nos mantendremos en línea con ellos, en caso de que decidieran zarpar antes…- hice lo queme pidió y me pareció bastante fácil, pero seguíamos viendo las luces del bote policía, así que descansando un poco lo de todo el viaje y la piscina pronto me acomode quedándonos dormidos los dos, Morfeo en casos extremos aparecía…

…

..

.

Mmm unos rayos de sol me golpeaban la cara lastimando mis ojos, mmm quería dormir otro poco mas, entonces recordé lo de la noche anterior ¿Cómo había llegado a mi habitación? No recordaba haberlo hecho, entonces abrí bien los ojos poniendo mi mano momentáneamente, no estaba en mi habitación si no en el mar ¡En el mar abierto!...

-Edward ¡Edward! ¡Por dios! Edward despierta…

-Bella por favor nena déjame dormir un poco mas prometo hacerte gozar después…- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Este cochino estaba soñando con migo eróticamente hablando? ¡Por dios!...

-Edward Cullen si no despiertas te…- entonces tome agua con mi mano y la eche en su cara, toma ya esa niño bonito así no violaras es tu mente mi cuerpo…

\- ¡¿Pero qué putas te pasa?!...

-Estamos en medio del mar idiota, te dormiste y mira lo que paso…- el observo alrededor viendo el agua y sonrió ¡Sonrió! El hijo de puta sonrió cuando el agua nos cubría por todas partes….- Edward por favor dime que sabes dónde estamos…

-No, Bella por favor no sé dónde estamos así cómo tú me dormí, a demás no sé cómo es posible te dije que amarraras la cuerda y por lo que veo no has hecho eso…

-Yo que voy a saber de amarres ¡Por dios! esa calificación era importante albergaría puntos para la carrera…

-Jajaja no puede ser…- lo mire con la ceja alzada ¿De qué se reía?...- Bella te importa tu carrera cuando estamos aquí, eres la mejor de la clase, eres la mejor en prácticas creo que mi padre te quiere más a ti que a mí mismo…

-No digas estupideces, solo soy organizada…

-Y muy detallista…- de pronto las lagrimas empezaron a caer por mis mejillas, estábamos en medio del mar, sin saber qué hacer, sin agua, comida, moriríamos…- shh, shh, nena ya deja de llorar veras que todo saldrá muy bien, tranquila algo se nos ocurrirá y podremos salir de aquí, shh…- por extraño que pareciera en sus brazos me sentí segura, protegida, sin miedo y le creí sobre que estaríamos bien. El seguía abrazándome hasta que me separo para verme directamente a los ojos es qué lo vi, una isla ¡Una isla!...

-Una isla Edward, una isla estamos salvados, venga rememos…

-Ah, estoy cansado…- empecé a remar antes de qué la corriente estuviera en contra y nos llevara más lejos, a lo mejor había un hotel y nos dejarían llamar al nuestro para qué vinieran si, un hotel tal ves me dejaran usar su ducha…- Bella por favor con calma hagámoslo los dos para el mismo lado, mismo tiempo…- me sorprendí de que me ayudara, pero él era divertido, amable, y muy acomedido, solo que era un poco raro…

Cuando llegamos bajamos rápidamente, Edward jalo la balsa y la puso dónde él agua no la alcanzara, al poco tiempo me siguió yo no quería parar solo quería encontrar un hotel para llamar, estas islas siempre tenían resorts y alojaban a personas con dinero….

…

-¡Por dios! ¿Podemos descansar un poco? Me duelen los pies…

-Bella tu eres la qué va a delante caminando muy rápido…- de pronto choque con algo Edward estaba en cuclillas frente a mí y en cuestión de segundos me vi trepada en su espalda, a lo único que atine a agarrarme fue a su cuello haciéndole una llave…

-¿Q…qué haces? Edward por favor no…

-P…primero i…intento respirar…- entonces me di cuenta de que le estaba apretando muy duro él cuello logrando qué no le llegara él aire, afloje mi súper agarre para qué respirara…- gracias…

-Gracias a ti, siento haberte lastimado…

-No te preocupes y bueno necesitamos regresar a la playa…- él camino de regreso pero no por el lugar dónde habíamos ido si no por otro diferente, unos minutos después él camino o casi corrió, no podía creer que el hiciera eso aun con peso enzima, cuando llegamos a dónde él quería supe porque, era una cascada y lo más seguro era que fuera de agua dulce…- Sabes lo que significa esto ¿Verdad?...

-Más o menos, pero dime…

-Es agua dulce…- eso ya lo había interpretado…- eso quiere decir qué no moriremos al menos no deshidratados…- ¡¿Qué?!...

-Edward por favor necesitamos recorrer y encontraremos un hotel o algún resort, ellos construyen aquí para personas adineradas que quieren mantener privacidad pronto encontraremos uno y nos iremos y…. ¿Verdad?...- el empezó anegar…

-Bella cariño, nena, estamos varados en una isla desierta no hay nada ni nadie, nena solo nos queda esperar a que ellos vengan por nosotros y nos encuentren y…

-¡No! ¡No! Edward no…- salí de ahí corriendo como loca, esto no me podía estar pasando no….Escuche como Edward venía detrás de mí pero lo ignore, esto no podía ser así…- ¡No!...

-¡Bella espera! Nena por favor necesitamos calmarnos y esperar a qué esto pase con calma, nos… te buscaran y nos encontraran calma por favor, venga...- me llamo mucho la tención qué él no se incluyera en la búsqueda y cómo lo había hecho en el bote me abrazo contra su cuerpo para qué me calmara, mis lagrimas caían por mi cara perdiéndose en su camisa…. Cuando me recupere sentí los rayos del sol ¡Me había dormido! Edward no estaba junto a mí observe todo preguntándome que pasaba, entonces lo vi peleando con unas palmas que estaban colgadas de unas palmeras, reí sin poder evitarlo…- si crees que es fácil ven y ayúdame…

-Mejor me quedo aquí disfrutando jejeje…- sonreí al verlo negar cómo si no creyera mi buen humor a pesar de qué momentos antes me había comportado como una loca. Vi que él no tenia camisa, lo qué traía la noche anterior lo tenia yo su playera la tenia como almohada y su camisa la tenia sobre mí, me pare para ayudarlo aunque no sabía que hacia…- y ¿Para qué haces esto?...

-Pues tenemos que crear un fuerte Bella, necesitamos protegernos del sol y de la lluvia, también te deje algunas frutas y agua de coco para qué tomes y comas supongo que no has comido nada anoche…

-No, pero terminemos y comamos…- el asintió y entre los dos terminamos de bajar las palmas y acomodarlas en unos árboles que estaban cerca de la playa, cuando terminamos se veía bien…- se ve bie…- y antes de que yo terminara de decir algo la pequeña choza que habíamos creado se cayó, suerte qué no estábamos debajo si no…

-Supongo que no somos tan buenos como los de la película…- ¿Película? Lo mire dándole a entender qué no sabía de que hablaba…- la película Bella, no puedo creer qué no sepas de qué hablo, la película _la laguna azul _hay varias películas sobre esa historia…

-Bueno pues no se dé qué hablas lo siento…- el me miro con cara de póker ¡Por dios!...

-Es una película que trata de dos niños, Emmeline y Richard y el cocinero de un barco, únicos supervivientes de un naufragio, son arrastrados por el mar hasta una isla desierta. Poco después el cocinero muere y los niños tienen que arreglárselas solos. El tiempo pasa y Emmeline y Richard crecen, como una parte más del paraíso en el que viven. Sus cuerpos empiezan entonces a sufrir los cambios propios de la adolescencia, provocando una curiosidad natural del uno por el otro. De forma inocente inician sus primeros juegos sexuales…- en esa parte me puse roja, el hablaba tan fácil, no sé porque me ponía nerviosa a su lado…- aprenden a vivir con la variedad de cambios físicos y emocionales que vienen con la adolescencia. Cuando empiezan a madurar, sus afectos de niños se convierten en un amor muy profundo y en el nacimiento de un hijo. Al final los tres se alejan de la isla en el bote accidentalmente y se van muy lejos; y al no descubrir tierra, cada uno se come un puñado de bayas rojas, creyendo que es el fin. Los tres cierran los ojos y dejan el bote a la deriva. El buque de Arthur los encuentra y los recoge. Arthur pregunta si están muertos, a lo que el capataz de la embarcación responde: _"No señor. Están dormidos"….-_mientras terminábamos de volver a crear nuestro fuerte él hablaba era fascinante oírlo hablar…

-Valla sabes mucho…

-A mi madre le encantaba esa película, lloraba como magdalena cuando la veíamos…- era la primera vez que hablaba de su familia…

-¿Por qué dijiste que solo me buscarían a mí y no a los dos Edward?...

-Porque es la verdad Bella, a mí nadie me buscara por el simple hecho de que soy un problema para todos…- entonces recordé que siempre lo llamaban a la dirección o con el rector por traer la misma navaja que estábamos usando para cortar…- listo quedo mejor jajaja, ahora si por lo menos no nos mojaremos…

-Si quedo bien…

-Perfecta, anda Bella vamos a nadar…- el no me espero sí no qué simplemente empezó a quitarse los pantalones junto con los zapatos ¡Por dios! Edward tenia un cuerpo de… mejor mire para otro lado me sentía mal al mirarlo, sentía cosas qué no debía. Empecé a comer las frutas qué él había traído y en verdad tenia hambre estaba por oscurecer y enserio temía quedarme aquí, había animales, insectos ¡Oh dios! los odiaba con mi vida…

…

..

.

**3.**-¿Tienes frio?...- asentí para hacerle saber…- venga…- me tomo en brazos para que su cuerpo semi-desnudo me diera calor y pronto me quede dormida con el latir del corazón de Edward y su olor, el olía delicioso a mar, arena, colonia y su olor natural…

-Supongo que eres algo adicto a estas cosas del camping ¿O me equivoco?...

-No, en mi infancia me gustaba y aprendí muchas cosas, la verdad a mi me encantaba acampar a demás tenía qué gastar energías por eso en esos campamentos podía hacer y deshacer el pagaba…- ¿Y su madre?...- ella murió…- ¿Qué?...

-¿Perdón?...

-Me preguntaste y ¿Tu madre? ella murió…

-Lo siento no quería…. Incomodar…

-No lo haces, mi madre murió cuando tenia 7 años, es difícil pero se aprende a superar ese dolor…- me quede sintiendo su caliente piel, escuchando su acelerado corazón, hasta que me dormí supongo que nuestro pequeño refugio de algo serviría…. Me desperté al escuchar algunos sonidos extraños, me asuste ¿Qué tal que era un animal salvaje? Pero cuando inspeccione vi que era Edward que se retorcía, tenia una pesadilla…- _No mamá. ¡No! Llévame, espérame, te amo mami, no te vayas ¡NO!..._

-Edward ¡Edward! Despierta hey, estas soñando despierta, por favor cariño despierta…- lo zarandee para que me hiciera caso y al parecer funciono porque enseguida despertó con lagrimas cubriendo su rostro ¡Por dios!...- ya está tranquilo…

-¿Bella? ¿Qué haces aquí? Y…- entonces el comprendió todo…- lo siento…

-Hey tranquilo ven…- lo tome en mis brazos para darle un abrazo como él lo había hecho, la verdad no era buena para consolar pero con Edward me salía del alma hacerlo…- tranquilo ya paso, fue una pesadilla…

-Sí, gracias…- nos quedamos abrazados así hasta volver a dormirnos, no hubo más desvelos ni nada que se le pareciera y lo agradecía no sabía qué hacer con Edward en ese estado, él estaba mal pero no sabía qué hacer porque no conocía su verdadera historia, los días siguientes pasaron cómo una irrealidad, Edward bajaba bananas y cocos para comer o tomar el agua aunque a veces tomábamos del agua dulce de la cascada dándonos unos chapuzones ahí también o en el mar, las pesadillas de Edward se repetían así cada noche pasaba una y era diferente ya que hablaba en ellas y cuando veía qué estaba sufriendo mucho lo despertaba durmiéndonos abrazados de nuevo yo consolándolo, en dos días era mi cumpleaños y seria uno muy anormal o uno muy único diría yo. Estábamos en medio de la nada y cumpliría 20 aquí, valla lio…

….

-Supones que soy lento ¿No?...

-Sí, puedo ganarte Edward, a demás de que es divertido jajaja…- el solo sonrió y me cargo para irnos al mar y meternos a los dos, estuvimos jugando y haciéndole al menso durante un buen rato, aunque me arrepentí después, no me había quitado la ropa y mojada con sal picaría más…- saldré ya, la ropa me molesta mucho, la lavare con agua de la cascada para qué se seque y no me dé frio…

-Vale, me quedare un rato mas…- asentí y salí hacia haya, cuando llegue enjugue la ropa y la puse sobre unos arbustos la cascada se veía fenomenal, hermosa, así qué sin pensarlo empecé a subir hasta el pico, podía ver a Edward que venía hacia aquí, a más o menos del camino total…

-¡Edward!...- el miro hacia atrás, a los lados pero no vio nada…- ¡Edward! ¡Aquí arriba!...- le grite más fuerte y entonces me vio, vi qué se quedaba paralizado y me negaba, vi que hablaba pero estaba algo lejos para oír si él no gritaba, entonces le sonreí y me avente, no pude ver ya su reacción solo sentir el aire que ejercía al caer, la adrenalina y el impacto bajo mi piel, hasta casi llegar a tocar él suelo del final del agua y salir rápidamente detrás de la caída del agua de la cascada…

-¡Bella! Bella por favor no me hagas esto nena, por favor no, tu no, tú no te puedes ir, no tu no…- me pareció extraño la forma en que Edward me llamaba y más sus lagrimas que bajaban por su cara a pesar de qué la tenia mojada por el agua, sus lagrimas se divisaban perfectamente…

-¿Qué te pasa Edward? Aquí estoy…

-¡Bella!...

_**Bueno no quería, pero al final si quise jajaja habrá un POV NARRADOR (=*.*= era necesario) Disfruten…**_

El murió de mil formas al escuchar la voz de Bella llamarlo y verla ahí parada era como volver a vivirlo todo de nuevo y se reprendió de no acompañarla desde un principio, pero es qué se le estaba haciendo muy difícil no voltear a verla cuando se quitaba la ropa y solo quedaba en un pequeño conjunto de lencería azul eléctrico, su piel se veía más blanca, aunque ahora estaba un poco más bronceada gracias a los rayos de sol, cada ves que dormían abrazados sentir su piel junto a la de él era un martirio le costaba no arrancarle la poca tela, pero se sentía agradecido de qué ella no le rechazara, así qué siguió calmando su fuego interno en el mar, cuando vio que era tiempo suficiente empezó a caminar para ir con ella, pero en medio del camino más casi al llegar escucho un grito de ella, pero no la vio, siguió y volvió a escuchar el grito y ahí la vio, era Bella desde el inicio del acantilado ¡Por dios! Le grito, le hablo pero no hizo caso y vio como ella caía en picada y se perdía a causa de los árboles qué no le dejaban ver más allá corrió cómo si su vida pendiera de un hilo y así era, cuando llego se sumergió en él agua pero no estaba, de nuevo volvía a vivir lo pasado, volvía a tener 7 años y su vida cambiaba y era un infierno…

-¡Bella! Bella por favor no me hagas esto nena, por favor no, tu no, tú no te puedes ir, no tu no…

-¿Qué te pasa Edward? Aquí estoy…

-¡Bella!...- respiro tranquilo de verla otra ves, ella tenia su mano en su hombro tratando de llamar su atención y él la atrajo hacia su pecho, no podía creer todos los recuerdos se fueron, aunque el dolor estaba ahí…- gracias a Dios que estas bien, no te has hecho daño ¿Verdad?...

-No, Edward ¿Qué pasa? Me asustas...- se quedo en silencio recordando lo que pasaba por su mente, los recuerdos, la sangre…- estoy aquí para ti, háblame Edward…

-Ven…- nadaron hacia una de las tantas rocas que había y se sentaron por un rato, ella no llevaba más que su ropa interior y la ropa seguía secándose, sonrió ella seguía siendo ordenada…- yo mate a mi madre…

-¿Qué? Tu no…

-A mi me encantaba nadar desde muy pequeño, bueno creo que era porque mi mamá me tuvo por un parto de agua…-sonrió ante eso que su mamá siempre le contaba qué él era su pequeño delfín y cómo él se enojaba diciéndole qué él era un tiburón…- desde pequeño ella se metía con migo a la bañera y me enseñaba cómo mantener la respiración cuando fui creciendo contrato una entrenadora para clases de natación, desde un año de edad estaba en la alberca, fui creciendo y mamá y yo compartíamos esos momentos algunas veces papá lo hacía con nosotros, una ves fuimos de viaje a un lugar donde había acantilados…- ella sabía que se acercaba el momento más difícil de recordar, ya que Edward mantenía los ojos cerrado fuertemente….- mamá cómo siempre nadaba con migo en la playa, pero yo veía esos acantilados y soñaba con aventarme desde ahí cómo en la tele, le dije a mamá y ella dijo que era peligroso, un día lo hice subí hasta la punta del más alto, mamá me siguió diciéndome qué no lo hiciera porque me daría miedo, qué yo debía de obedecer pero no hice caso, cuándo estuve en la punta antes qué ella me distraje al ver lo hermoso del cielo estaba amaneciendo, mi madre me conto que si miraba el horizonte cuando el sol saliera podía ver juntándose los dos colores y podía ver como la noche se escondía del día y cómo los colores formaban uno solo, cuando pudiera verlo entendería que decía…- Bella pensó en las veces qué él se quedaba mirando fijamente el horizonte y hasta ahora lo entendía él porqué de esa acción…- me quede mirando como siempre embelesado eso me distrajo lo suficiente para que mamá se acercara pero estaba fresco y resbalo con algo, estábamos tan cerca de la orilla que ella barrio con los dos haciendo que calleáramos hacia el mar, todavía recuerdo sus palabras…_ Te amo Anthony, por siempre…_

-Pero Edward tu no la mataste fue algo que paso y no pudieron controlar ni tu madre, ni tú y…

-¡No! Bella yo la mate, si le hubiera hecho caso cuando ella me dijo qué no podíamos ir, si le hubiera hecho caso cuando caminaba hacia él acantilado de qué me detuviera ella hubiera sobrevivido a ello, pero en lugar de eso salí corriendo más rápido, era un niño pero sabía lo que hacía, mi madre cayo y me protegió con su cuerpo de las rocas que había debajo, quede manchado de su sangre y con mínimos rasguños, ella murió enseguida sin sufrir al menos…

-Pero tú no…

-No quieras cambiar algo que toda mi vida eh creído Bella…- ella tomo su cara entre sus manos y lo miro a los ojos trasmitiéndole todo ese amor que sentía ya por él, porque desde hace mucho no lo veía cómo un amigo y compañero de navegación, si no como él chico que la cuidaba, la abrazaba, la consolaba cuando sus nervios la traicionaban y qué poco a poco se había ido metiendo en su corazón, se acerco a sus labios y los beso, Edward estaba en shock ante él gesto pero rápidamente se recompuso y tomo el mando del tímido beso de ella. Delineo con su lengua el labio superior de ella pidiendo permiso para entrar él cual le fue concedido, exploro la boca de ella así como ella la de él, consumieron cada gota de oxigeno que tenían a su alcance cuando este se acabo sé separaron y juntaron sus frentes las miradas de deseo qué cada uno tenia en sus ojos eran tan visibles que Bella retiro primero la suya…

-Tal ves sea hora de un cambio y ese sea para bien ¿No crees?...

-No, cuando quise cambiar no se pudo no veo porque ahora si…

-Porque tienes muchas razones porque hacerlo…- y volvió a besarlo, esta ves las manos de él no se quedaron quietas bajaron hasta posarse en el trasero de Bella para tomarlo entre sus manos y amasarlo de una forma tan erótica qué le fue imposible no soltar un gemido de placer, la impulso para que ella quedara a horcajadas sobre él, mientras ella bajaba sus manos por la espalda hasta pasarlas al frente y empezar a quitar su cinturón que era lo que los separaba y sus bóxers, cuando consiguió desabrochar las prendas desenrollo sus piernas para ponerse de pie y hacer lo mismo con Edward, lo desnudo completamente y enserio se sorprendió al ver lo excitado qué él estaba ya qué era la primera vez que veía a un hombre desnudo… Ella se quito también su conjunto y lo llevo hasta adentrarse en las aguas, empezaron de nuevo por los besos pero esta ves Edward estaba detrás de Bella, haciendo qué su erección chocase con sus nalgas mientras qué sus labios besaban y mordían su cuello, música celestial para él salía de los labios de Bella en forma de gemidos, se sumergieron entre besos y caricias hasta que ella se volvió a horcajadas con Edward para qué él alineara su miembro en su entrada, claro qué tenía miedo era su primera ves y no sabía bien qué hacer, él fue entrando poco a poco cada pulgada era aceptada con un gemido por ella, su estrecha cavidad lo acogía cómo un guante, él sentir su mojado canal era lo máximo, un placer inigualable, cuando él estuvo al tope vio una pequeña mueca departe de ella, pero pensó qué era por su gran tamaño y en parte así era ya qué se consideraba un amante de gran tamaño, así que espero a que ella diera indicios de que podía seguir, el tan solo hecho de estar en contacto con su piel era la gloria, Bella empezó a moverse poco a poco queriendo calmar la molestia qué tenia y él entendió empezando un vaivén que hacía a ella ver estrellas y a él sentirse en casa, en poco tiempo encontraron un ritmo y las envestidas fueron aumentando la fuerza…

-Más, más Edward no te detengas por favor, siento que me… ¡Oh dios!...

-Sí nena dámelo, anda déjalo ir, déjalo ir…- el giro sus caderas para poder llegar más al fondo a la ves que envestía, sintió las uñas de ella en su espalda, como las rastrillaba hasta llegar a su trasero, cuando lo apretó sintió como sus paredes lo apretaban y le dificultaban las envestidas y cómo él orgasmo arrasaba con ella, desencadenando él de él en instantes segundos, los dos gritaron sus nombres a todo pulmón si algún animal estaba cerca con tremendo grito se había asustado y corrido lejos de ahí…. Estaban cansados con tremendo ejercicio pero felices, algo que ellos querían, anhelaban y ahora era un pacto de los dos…- gracias Bella te quiero…

-También Edward…- el los saco a los dos, ya que ella se caía del sueño…-

-Descansa...

…

..

.

Sentía una caricia en su espalda desnuda, algo que la hacía sentir querida, Edward la tenía sobre él y los dos seguía desnudos al aire libre, solo con una fogata prendida ya que era de noche, había dormido mucho…

-Sé qué estas despierta, supongo qué te canse…

-Jajaja si, discúlpame por dormirme…

-No hay problema nena…- se quedaron callados, cada uno en sus pensamientos, Bella se moría por preguntar tantas cosas…- ¿Qué quieres preguntar?...

-¿Cómo sabes que quiero preguntar algo?...

-Estás tensa y estás moviendo él pie, signo de nerviosismo, así qué dime ¿Qué pasa?...- se decidió por algo fácil o la pregunta menos rara qué su mente podía expresar en esos momentos…

-Bien ¿Por qué me llamas _Reyna del Baile?..._

-Porque desde el primer momento en qué te conocí me enamoraste, pero veía que no pertenecía a tu círculo constante de amigos así que era más fácil para mí molestarte con ese apodo que ignorarte….- los dos se quedaron callados y sin saber de dónde venía su creciente valentía pregunto lo que desde un principio quería saber…

-Bien, eh esto ¿Cómo fue?...

-¿Eh? Pues fue cómo debía de ser, queríamos y paso…

-No, ¿Cómo fue? ¿Bueno? ¿Malo? ¿Regular?...

-Mmm pues no sé, la palabra que busco no está todavía creada para describir lo que sentí al tenerte entre mis brazos y hacerte mía…- respiro tranquila al escucharlo y se relajo visiblemente…

-¿Puedo preguntar cómo fue tu primera ves?...- se moría de la curiosidad al saber cómo es qué había pasado, claro qué no quería todos los detalles escamosos…

**4.**-¿Por qué quieres saber?...-ella se encogió de hombros no dándole importancia y el suspiro nadie le había preguntado algo así…- fue cuando cumplí 17 mis amigos organizaron una fiesta sorpresa y pues tome varias copas, cuando desperté estaba desnudo con una tía en una cama de la casa y así…

-O sea que no fuiste consciente de lo que paso en ese momento ¿No?...- el negó ante eso, ya que era la realidad…- valla qué raro…

-Sí, ¿Y tú?...- lo miro sin entender a que se refería…- Bella me has puesto en el banco rojo, ahora te toca a ti dime ¿Cómo fue tu primera ves?...- el recientemente regreso del rubor se hizo presente y Edward le pico más la curiosidad ante ello…- ¿Bella?...

**.-**-Yo, fue en el agua y con la persona que quería, también fue en mi cumpleaños…- Edward se puso rígido ante lo que estaba a punto de preguntar…

-¿Cuántos años tenías?...- ella no respondió, al contrario escondió su cara en él pecho de él y supo exactamente la fecha de ese suceso…- ¿20? Bella cuando estuvimos juntos fue tu primera ves ¿Verdad?...- ella asintió ante eso sin querer verlo a la cara…- Bella mírame esto es importante…

-No creo qué tanto si no te diste cuenta de qué era mi primera vez…- su voz era cada vez más baja conforme terminaba de hablar y él se odio por hacerla sentir así…

-Bella nunca había estado con una chica en mis cinco sentidos y menos en él agua, siempre había bastado un lugar apartado, tampoco es qué sea un exhibicionista y…

-No sé en que me ayuda saber qué antes de mi te hayas tirado a no sé cuantas tías, en verdad Edward paso y listo…

-Nada de qué paso y listo, Bella lo qué quiero decir es qué no pude darme cuenta porque ¡Dios! ¿Me harás decirlo con todas sus letras no?...- ella asintió…- bien, cuando entre en ti me volví loco, fue una sensación indescriptible, me preocupe porque bueno soy algo grande… muy grande siempre me lo han dicho y pensé que te había lastimado, pero estaba tan centrado en el placer qué me dabas, que te quería dar, qué no me fije en ese pequeño detalle demás, lo siento nena sé qué este momento debió ser mas especial y no pasar así…- Bella lo miraba embelesada por lo qué él había dicho, no le importo nada simplemente la persona que estaba debajo de él, se acerco a él para besar lentamente sus labios sonriendo sobre ellos….- supongo que me has perdonado mi falta ¿O me equivoco?...

-Jajaja lo he hecho, paso lo que los dos queríamos que pasara Edward, mira sé qué no soy la experta andante, qué no fue cómo dices en otras circunstancias pero para mí fue muy especial porque fue con tigo, con quien yo quería…

-Mmm esa idea me agrada mucho, no te preocupes por no saber tenemos tiempo para qué te enseñe todo lo que quieras…

-Jajaja ¿Es eso una amenaza?...

-Mmm puede ser, pero puedes tomarlo más cómo una promesa a largo plazo…- los dos rieron ante sus palabras, el sonido y movimientos de sus risas ocasiono qué se creara una deliciosa fricción entre los dos, la cual amaron al instante, poco a poco la tendió sobre el piso y se dedico a admirar su cuerpo desnudo, Bella perdió todo tipo de vergüenza ante él y se dedico a hacer lo mismo con él cuerpo de su amante, pasaron toda la noche amándose cómo si no hubiera mañana y eso era algo que desde luego se tenían que poner a pensar porque aunque la magia los envolviera eran conscientes de la realidad, estaban atrapado en una isla….

…(*.*)…

Los días pasaron cómo agua, días en los que tuvieron peleas por el simple hecho de qué ella sentía que el mar la absorbía, quería regresar a casa estar con sus padres, que la abrazaran y la consolaran ante lo que pasaba pero no era posible, él en cambio sentía que estaba en su paraíso no quería salir de ahí ¿Por qué irse cuando lo que más amaba estaba con él? Pero lamentablemente Bella no pensaba así, el simple hecho de pelear era tan doloroso para él porque se sentía desprotegido ante la posibilidad de qué algo los alejara ahí no había nadie quien hiciese eso….

.

Las noches fueron insuficientes y los días muy cortos para lo que querían, llevaban cerca de 3 meses según las líneas dibujadas en la roca, cada mañana qué despertaban veían el cielo para poder encontrar señales de alguna avioneta, avión, helicóptero lo que fuera pero todo era en balde, los atardeceres eran siempre mirando hacia el horizonte pero Edward se sentía feliz de no estar solo en esos momentos, ahora lo compartía con ella sabía qué era poco tiempo él qué habían pasado pero él suficiente para saber quá la amaba, no concebía un lugar sin ella, cada noche se amaban y dedicaban a recorrer el cuerpo del otro. El delineaba desde la base de su frente pasando por su delicado rostro hasta el inicio de su garganta donde el pulso de su sangre se concentraba más y le daba él indicio de qué ella vivía para él, bajando por esos hermosos pechos hechos a su medida, los saboreaba con sus ojos, lengua, boca, manos siempre dejando por delante su placer y qué sintiera todo él amor qué él sentía por ella, seguía su camino por su estomago hasta su ombligo, bajando hasta posarse en su montículo de placer, unos risos chocolate rojizo le daban la bienvenida a su lengua y entre sus labios suaves y tiernos se encontraba escondido su botón de placer ese qué él hasta el día de ahora había tenido el único placer de tocar, lamer, chupar, morder hasta hacerla gritar por el más inmenso placer y después estaba su sabor ese exquisito mangar que día con día él degustaba cómo único alimento no compartido, el olor que estaba grabado a fuego en su memoria, bajando más hasta sus piernas y luego sus pies con esos pequeños dedos que se encogían y arrugaban por cada momento de placer…

….(*.*)…

-¡Oh dios!...- Edward corrió hacia dónde estaba Bella en canclillas debido a qué estaba devolviendo hasta la última papilla, eso lo preocupo aquí ¿Qué era lo qué él podía hacer por ella? Nada, sostuvo su cabello y le dio agua cuando se calmo…

-¿Te sientes mejor?...

-Sí claro, no sé qué paso…

-Bella no estarás…- el dejo la pregunta al aire no quería pensar en qué podía pasar si es qué era verdad…

-No Edward, no estoy embarazada y lo sabes muy bien…- ella se sonrojo al terminar de decir la última oración y el rio ante eso, claro que lo sabía los días en que la primavera tocaba su puerta cómo cada mes, ella estaba más susceptible, la primera ves se la paso evitándolo a toda costa, pero cuando él se dio cuenta de lo qué pasaba la hizo gritar por él placer dado solo a sus pechos…- supongo qué después de todo no eres tan buen conocedor de comida, él pescado que comí ayer es lo que me hizo daño supongo…

-Creí que esperabas un bebe ya sabes cómo él de la película…- ella se quedo atónita ante esa afirmación…

-¿Tu hubieras querido que estuviera embarazada?...- el asintió…- falta mucho para que eso pase…- él se quedo pensando en una Bella con la tripa redonda albergando la vida de su hijo, besando y platicando con ella imaginándose a su primera princesa…- ¿Cuántos bebes quieres tener?...- la pregunta de ella lo descoloco…

-No sé, solo quiero tener muchos ¿Se podrá?...

-Supongo jajaja, aunque será cuando tengamos algo estable qué darle y mucho mejor qué esta isla llena de animales qué no conocemos…

-¿No te gusta la isla? A mí me parece tranquila lo qué hubiera soñado siempre…

-No me gusta este tipo de vida Edward por favor, mira a tu alrededor no tenemos comida, si llegáramos a tener un bebe ¿Cómo lo mantendríamos? ¿De frutas? Y ¿Cuándo se enferme? ¿Irás corriendo con el médico mono? ¡Espera! Mejor con el delfín…

-Dicen que ellos son muy inteligentes así que…

-¡Eres un idiota! ¡Por dios! Cómo puedes pensar así esto es serio, ¡Dios!...

-Bella deja de tener todo debidamente organizado deja que las cosas pasen y sigan su curso…

-Edward mi vida era perfecta, tenia una carrera a punto de terminar estaba lista para ejercerla ¡Por dios! Mi familia estaba orgullosa de mí y…. es eso ¿Verdad? No quieres regresar porque no tienes a nadie, tienen razón sobre lo que dicen los demás eres tan raro que ni yo misma se cómo te entiendo…

-Lo soy, claro que lo soy ¿Sabes qué? Dejemos esto así, porque diré algo de lo que me arrepentiré y te lastimare sin quererlo de verdad…- Edward salió hacia él rio para poder pescar algo y qué no solo comieran fruta o cocos, se zambullo con su camisa y empezó a usarla como red, cuando salió escucho el sonido más hermoso y mas tedioso, pero no le importo y corrió tanto como sus piernas se lo podían, cuando llego a la playa Bella estaba intentando meter la véngala en la pistola para poder dispararla, el enseguida la ayudo y pronto miles de pequeñas luces destellaron atrayendo a quien fuera que estuviera volando…

-¡Estamos salvados Edward! ¡Estamos salvados Edward!...

-Sí estamos… salvados…- esperaron hasta que pudieron descender y ayudarlos, Edward simplemente veía lo que pasaba sin poder creerlo, las vacaciones en él paraíso llegaban a su fin y el sueño se acababa era hora de despertar…

Mientras Bella no cabía en sí, regresaría con sus padres, vería a las chicas, regresaría a su vida normal de nuevo retomar tantas cosas que le parecía una locura, así que sin ella darse cuenta una sonrisa apareció en su cara… Edward era consciente de ella y suspiro ante eso si definitivamente el sueño llegaba a su fin y era hora de despertar…

…

..

.

…(*.*)…

_**Bueno mis pequeñas viajeras mientras nuestros niños regresan en su viaje, nosotros nos trasladamos de vuelta a unos meses atrás para ver que tal les fue a los padres de estos, esta parte es fundamental sabremos un poquitín mas de los padres de nuestro viajero más guapo si como lo suponen Edward, eh que aquí hay también una pequeña historia y sin más choro vamos con los papis…**_

…_**(*.*)…**_

**5.**Y como Renee le había dicho a Bella, ahora se encontraba en el aeropuerto del Caribe para ir hacia el hotel y alojarse por unas semanas y disfrutar de las playas…

-Amor tal ves podamos comer con Bella en su descanso ¿Por qué no le hablas?...

-Claro, deja prendo mi teléfono, mientras dile a Harry que baje todo…

-Ok, Harry por favor por las maletas y pide un coche, lo rentaremos y ya que nos vallamos lo devolvemos es mejor…

-Sí señora…

-Caray Harry, soy Renee, señora no me haces vieja muy pronto y de eso nada…

-Sí Renee…- ella sonrió ante eso y volvió con su esposo, el estaba más blanco que un papel o un vampiro y Renee se preocupo…

-¿Qué pasa Charlie? ¿Amor?...

-Bell… Bella…

-¿Qué pasa con ella Charlie? ¡Me estas asustando Charles Swan!...

-Tenia varias llamadas de un desconocido, es de la policía de aquí me han informado que Bella no aparece desde hace dos días…

-¡¿Qué?! Charlie dime que no es cierto eso que escucho ¡Harry!...

-¿Señora?...- estaba tan choqueada que no se dio cuenta de su llamado…

-Necesito el coche ahora vamos hacia el hotel con urgencia, Bella no aparece…- el hombre se movió como si le hubieran dicho que su propia hija era la desaparecida y es qué así era ya que conocía a la niña desde que estaba en la panza de su madre, él trayecto fue lento debido al tráfico que había, cuando llegaron al hotel ya los esperaban afuera, no espero que la persona lo informará entro directamente para hablar con el oficial su hija no podía estar desaparecida, cuando hablaron no era Charlie Swan él padre si no él policía que buscaba desesperado a su nena…

-¿Desde cuándo mi hija desapareció?...

-Señor Swan nosotros estamos haciendo todo lo que podemos para buscar a su hija y al joven Cullen y…

-¡No me importa! ¡Jodida madre! llevan varios días y mi hija sigue perdida en quien sabe dónde y…

-Señor Swan estos casos se presentan muy a menudo, la chica se va con el novio a divertir por unos días y regresa después, solo será el susto y…

-Salga de mi vista… ¡Salga ahora! Necesito que ese hombre salga de la investigación y necesito a varios hombres para que empecemos las búsqueda, necesito hablar con las últimas personas que vieron a mi hija ¿Quién es la encargada de los alumnos?...

-Yo señor Swan…

-Perfecto, necesito un área para hablar con ellos, en especial las chicas que estuvieron compartiendo habitación con ella…- Charlie Swan se puso a dar órdenes a diestra y siniestra, todo esto se lo habían enseñado en la academia pero el actuar cómo un padre desesperado era lo peor, enseguida se escucharon murmullos y gritos de la parte de afuera, todos miraron hacia la entrada y vieron a un hombre rubio y con la cara desencajada, una mujer con el cabello color caramelo y cara de corazón igual de preocupada que su acompañante…

-Buenas tardes, busco al comandante soy familiar de Edward Cullen…

-Señor Cullen, Charles Swan, padre de Isabella Swan mi hija se perdió con su hijo en el mar estamos esperando que nos den una habitación para interrogar a los últimos que lo vieron…

-Mucho gusto señor Swan, pero dudo que digan algo de mi hijo…- Charlie miro a la persona frente a él y este se apuro a explicarse…- mi hijo es casi nuevo en esa escuela, nos trasladamos hace poco a demás de qué él no es muy social, mire lo primero es poner helicópteros para empezar la búsqueda, por él dinero no se preocupe lo qué haga falta estará a su disposición…

-No hará falta el dinero, creo qué es lo qué más sobra, hay que ponernos manos a la obra…- los dos pusieron todos los recursos a su disposición para poder buscarlos por donde fuera, Renee y Esme cada día que pasaba creían que ya no podían soltar mas lagrimas pero eso no sucedía, cada día despertaban y las lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas…

.

-Tranquila Esme verás que los muchachos están bien… mira sé qué es tonto decir esto pero estoy segura que así es, mi Bella es algo cabezota y no se dejara vencer, de seguro ahora mismo este pensando en que hará con sus prácticas y así, ella siempre tan ordenada igual a mi Charlie…

-Jajaja si, mi niño, mi Edward es algo cabezota pero desde que murieron sus padres es muy solitario, nunca le ha gustado relacionarse de más porque piensa que es una pérdida de tiempo…

-¿Cómo usted no es?...

-Yo soy su madre adoptiva junto con Carlisle, mi hermana era la madre de Edward ¿Usted no conoce a Edward?...- ella negó…- él se llama Edward Anthony Mansen Cullen, el Cullen es por nosotros mi hermana murió en un accidente en una caída de un acantilado a ellos les encantaba nadar desde pequeño lo hace y muy bien pero un fatídico día Dios se llevo a mi hermana en ese accidente, Edward piensa que murió instantáneamente pero no fue así ella alcanzo a llegar al hospital dónde Carlisle tenia un congreso y le toco atenderla, ella le pidió qué cuidara a Edward, después murió, Anthony su padre cayó en una depresión después casi perdiendo la custodia de él, batallamos mucho para poder -quedarnos con Edward cuando su padre se suicido…- un jadeo salió de la boca de Renee, pensando en lo que ese chico había sufrido, ella amaba a su marido pero nunca haría algo así al grado de dejar a su pequeña sola…- si, cuando nos enteramos Edward apenas cumplía los 7 años y temimos por él, se en cerro en su mundo no hablaba, lo único que nos mantenía alerta era qué tocaba el piano ese fue su balsa para salir adelante, desde ese momento se convirtió en mi mundo, yo no pude tener hijos y Edward fue mi balsa también para eso, nunca lo eh tratado diferente porque él es mío…

-¡Por dios! no puedo ni imaginar lo que ha pasado…

-Claro que no, pero él es un chico fuerte y a sabido salir a delante, mi niño ha sabido cómo hacerlo y tengo un buen presentimiento de todo esto…

-Claro qué si Esme, claro que si, ahora vamos el helicóptero saldrá pronto y quiero ir también…- las dos salieron juntas a pesar de las protestas de sus maridos ahí quienes mandaban ahora eran ellas…

.

Se les tomo declaración a cada uno de los estudiantes pero nadie dijo algo sensato, sus compañeras de cuarto simplemente dijeron que ese día iban a una fiesta y después la perdieron de vista, los compañeros simplemente dijeron qué no la habían visto más que subir al barco y después nada, las únicas que dijeron algo sensato fueron e chicas Alice y Rosalie qué sabían que ella no era así conocían a Bella y algo le había pasado porque ella estaba más qué emocionada en venir a ayudar, a esto se sumaron los comentarios de 2 chicos diciendo que aunque Edward estaba algo loco y era solitario no estaba tan loco como para hacer una locura, así que ellos sabían qué algo había pasado como para qué no aparecieran…. Después de haber agotado todos los recursos que podían agotar regresaron a casa, se cumplían más de 2 meses y no había noticias de ellos, lo peor era que los periódicos, noticias no dejaban que les lloraran en paz con sus estúpidas notas que sacaban…

_-Y hoy se cumplen 2 meses y 3 semanas desde que 2 chicos desaparecieron en el mar Isabella Swan y Edward Cullen, están desaparecidos en las dimensiones qué supone es el mar…_

_-Hoy damos el pésame a los familiares de estos dos chicos, sabemos que no es fácil y queremos reiterar nuestras condolencias…_

_-Suponemos que conforme pasan los días sus padres empiecen a superar lo qué en realidad paso, que sus corazones acepten la pérdida de un hijo…_

Cada palabra hería tanto Renee como a Esme, cada ves que empezaban a escuchar algo como eso apagaban la tele o donde fuera que estuvieran dando la noticia, porque lo único que querían era desaparecer sin sus hijos ese dolor dudaban qué se fuera, hasta esta fecha qué fue qué él teléfono sonó como por decima ves, Renee no quera contestar de seguro seria algún reportero a alguien que quería una exclusiva y no estaban dispuestos a ello, hasta que el timbre sonó y una sonriente Esme entro, Renee pensó que en verdad esa mujer era de piedra pero al escucharla retiro toda acusación…

-¡Los encontraron Renee! ¡Los encontraron! Tenemos que irnos ya para recibirlos en el aeropuerto ¡Dios! ¡Vamos Renee!...

-¿Es enserio Esme? ¡Dios! una locura vamos, necesitamos llegar ¡Dios! tengo que avisar a Charlie…

-Carlisle ya se encargo, anda nos verán ahí…

_**Bueno aquí acaba el POV NARRADOR y regresamos con nuestros guapos viajeros, hasta luego locos viajeros…**_

Me sentía cómo nueva al darme una ducha en el avión que nos trasladaba a Forks era un viaje largo pero no queríamos hacer escalas Edward estaba sentado en uno de los asientos pensativo cómo siempre y jugando con una navaja, me arregle un poco y sentí que volvía a ser yo, solo faltaban escasos minutos para aterrizar y eso me traía que me subía por las paredes del avión…

_Por favor les pedimos que abrochen sus cinturones estamos a minutos de aterrizar, gracias…_

Después de eso sonreímos porque al final veríamos a nuestras familias, cuando al fin bajamos por la puerta de embarque nos tomamos de las manos y caminamos hacia la entrada al traspasarlas y empezar a bajar las escaleras vimos a todos nuestras familias, amigos, vecinos, camarógrafos, reporteros de todo ¡Caray! Esto era mucho, empecé a ralentizar mi paso y Edward apretó mi mano para infundirme valor y me enseño su sonrisa la que tanto quería…

-Gracias…

-De nada…- después de esas palabras no hubo más y automáticamente cuando llegamos abajo fuimos separados por todos, me tenían mareada de tanto abrazo no sabía ni quien me tomaba en sus brazos, buscaba con la mirada a Edward pero él no estaba, al final mi padre y mi madre los tres llorábamos de emoción de vernos al fin de tanto tiempo…

-Mi nena, mi bebe ¡Estas aquí! ¡Dios! mi niña te amo tanto…- mi padre tenia lagrimas en los ojos y eso me conmovió más…. Ante él alboroto la prensa empezó con las preguntas pero al parecer mí padre iba preparado con un abogado para evitar cualquier cuestión…- vamos de aquí…- busque a Edward pero no estaba, no había más qué un vacio de él…

...

..

.

Los días pasaron como borrones de lo que debía ser, mi padre se la pasaba con migo haciendo planes y demás pero lo único que quería era saber sobre Edward ¿O es que acaso esa era toda nuestra historia de amor?... al día siguiente me prepare para ir a prácticas al menos eso haría, ya había pasado mucho tiempo sin hacer nada era justo hacer algo más productivo…

-Bella ¿Cómo te encuentras? Qué bueno que estés de regreso te esperamos con ansias…- solo me preguntaba ¿Cuál de esas palabras era verdad? Cuando entre a quirófano lo vi, ahí estaba junto a su padre asistiendo, yo me quede observando en la pantalla, ya que tenia que ponerme en ordenes del Dr. Cullen, se le veía cansado y ojeroso ¿Por qué?...

-¡Bella!...- no me había dado cuenta que la cirugía había llegado a su fin, tan entretenida estaba leyendo un libro de reglas que me perdí…

-Dr. Cullen, me presento para reanudar mis labores…

-Valla mejores alumnos no pude pedir, Edward también está aquí, se está cambiando para salir, bien ve con él les tocara pasar visita a los dos a los pacientes qué están en la sala de recuperación. Nos vemos suerte…- suspire al menos los pacientes estaban medio droguis y no se enteraban de nada…

-Buenas tardes necesito que me des los signos vitales de la paciente de la cama 4 gracias…- me dolió que su trato fuera así, pero yo no le rogaría hice lo qué me pidió y con forme pasaban las horas agradecía a Dios, quería salir de aquí ya…. a la hora de salida Jake me busco para irnos juntos tomo mis cosas y me ayudo con ello, antes de irme pude ver la cara de Edward como se desencajaba y me sentí mal de hacer esto…

Los días siguientes fueron así poco a poco me integre de nuevo a mi vida, retomándola desde donde la deje, en varias ocasiones nos toco juntos o él me buscaba pero yo estaba tomando mi vida de nuevo, él rumbo qué debió seguir si no hubiera tomado ese camino, para la segunda semana mi madre ya tenia la fiesta organizada y aunque las odiaba me divertiría porque de esto se trataba, estábamos a punto de salir de finales ¿Qué más daba una fiesta antes? Palabras de mi madre…

**6.**-Quiero agradecer a todos por estar aquí compartiendo el regreso de mi hija y el de Edward, que hayan regresado con bien a casa y qué sobre todo estén bien de salud, un brindis por los dos ¡Salud!...- todos corearon a mi madre y nos pusimos a disfrutar de ella, como siempre Edward me miraba en la distancia pero esta ves me hizo un asentimiento para que nos viéramos afuera, pero no podía salirme así no podía dejar a mis amigos aquí, así que casi imperceptiblemente negué él simplemente se encogió de hombros y enseguida vi como Rosalie hablaba con él y los chicos, se reían de algo y pronto se despidieron de mi madre y los 5 se fueron, me moría de ganas por saber, por ver…. Entonces me di cuenta que no era esto lo que me hacia feliz, durante meses estuve con Edward en esa isla y fui feliz como no imagine, no teníamos casa él construyo un techo, no teníamos comida él pesco y corto fruta, no teníamos agua él caminaba una gran distancia y la traía para mí, no tenia pastillas para mis dolores menstruales ni para protegerme y él se pasaba horas parado mientras me sentía lo suficiente limpia o fría para salir del agua o pasaba horas tallando mi vientre para que él dolor se fuera, mi locura llegaba y él me aguantaba y me daba palabras de aliento, pero sobre todo me daba el amor que yo quería, no esto mire a mi alrededor no era lo que quería, lo quería a él, solo a él…. Sin disculparme salí rápidamente a la calle pero él no estaba, los autos se alejaban a alta velocidad, me quede viendo como se iba hasta que papá salió a buscarme…

-¿Qué pasa nena? ¿Necesitas algo?...

-No, solo qué salí a despedirme de Edward pero se fue ya…

-Oh, él me dijo que ya lo había hecho pero qué estabas muy ocupada, me los dejo para ti…- y me dio un beso que hizo mi corazón encogerse…- ¿Algo paso entre ustedes cariño? Sabes qué puedes decirme lo que quieras…

-Sí papá y fue lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, pero creo qué me equivoque, desde qué regrese no hice más que ignorar lo qué paso y tratar de regresar a mi antigua vida qué no me di el tiempo de ponerme a pensar en qué lo qué en realidad estaba tratando era de igualar lo qué tenia en esa isla sin darme cuenta que era Edward él qué hacia diferente mis días…

-Oh cariño te has enamorado…- solo pude asentir…- mira no importa lo qué hagas, porque al final el volverá, enamorarse de una Swan no es fácil, porque cuando lo haces no hay vuelta atrás, hablen de lo qué paso y arreglen esto, verás qué se soluciona y si no me dices y le metemos un susto a Edward…- reí ante eso…

-Te amo papá y te extrañe mucho, gracias por estar aquí…

-Yo también amor, ahora vamos adentro qué tu madre se volverá loca si no te ve, fue difícil para todos…- asentí de acuerdo, entramos los dos y enseguida me vi atrapada por las chicas y chicos qué me preguntaban cosas, comí, bromee y disfrute a medias la fiesta que mamá había organizado, ya qué mi mente se encontraba lejos de aquí…. Cuándo por fin acabo la fiesta pude descansar de tanto alboroto…

…..

Intente llamar a Edward pero no funciono él no cogía el teléfono, estaba tentada a decirle a papá que me prestara su pistola, pero casi podía verlo cómo miraba la pantalla y se llevaba su mano a su cabello y las rastrillaba en él jalándolo debido a su nerviosismo…. Deje descansarlo un poco pero seguí haciéndolo hasta qué lo apago, la fiesta de fin de curso estaba ya y mi madre se esmeraba en mi vestido y todo lo demás, gracias a dios me dejo alistarme sola si no hubiera gritado de la frustración, varios chicos entre ellos Jake me habían invitado pero no había aceptado aunque este último se había encargado de divulgar por la facultad qué iríamos a ver cómo le iba cuando llegara solo….

Intente llamar a Edward pero nada, esto era un tiempo perdido…

-Estas hermosa princesa…

-Una foto Charlie…

-Nana tómanosla…

-Pero hija sonríe te gradúas por fin de lo qué siempre has querido…- sonreí ante eso y la cámara soltó el flash, cuando regrese se suponía que las clases perdidas las recuperaría después pero perdería el años, así qué mi casi suegro abogo por mi y por Edward y con un examen hoy podíamos graduarnos, si era mi sueño ¿Entonces porque no lo sentía como mío?...

…(*.*)…

Cada día observaba la pantalla de mi celular y ahí estaba una nueva llamada de ella o un mensaje, no quería contestar ¿Para qué? Mejor qué cada quien siguiera con su vida así lo quería ella, al fin no le pusimos nombre a lo qué paso en la isla solo seria recordarlo cómo algo hermoso qué paso en nuestras vidas…

Hoy era la graduación, con un examen mi padre había logrado que pasáramos sin problemas como si aquel tiempo no hubiera pasado y ojala eso hubiera sido, aunque no fue así lo tenia grabado a fuego en mi memoria, mi madre se esmeraba en atenderme como siempre aunque yo me mostraba alegre la mayor parte del tiempo ella me conocía muy bien cómo mi madre que era…

-¿Qué haces aquí cariño? ¿No saldrás?...

-No mamá…- con el tiempo descubrí que a ella le hacía mucha ilusión que yo la llamara así y lo hacía porque lo sentía de verdad…- estaré aquí por si me necesitas…

-¿No quieres uno de los trajes de tu padre?...- la mire sin entender, claro ella sabía de la fiesta, Carlisle no se callaría nada y menos algo tan importante…

-No creo qué lo necesite para ver la tele, pero gracias por el intento…

-¿No crees necesitarlo? Puedes llevar flores azules…- me senté para mirarla esas flores eran únicas en el huerto de Esme Cullen y eso lo aprendimos papá y yo cuando una ves jugábamos futbol americano, ella nos perdono porque mi palabra después de 2 años fue lo siento mamá, decir qué ese día lloro era poco, ella no cabía por la puerta de casa y esas flores eran únicas y exóticas nadie las tenia y a Esme le pagaban grandes cantidades de dinero por hacer arreglos con ellas…- solo digo ¿O le gustan otras?...

-N…no te entiendo mamá…- en ese instante sonó mi teléfono pero lo deje sonar…

-Por más que lo apagues, qué lo dejes sonar ella seguirá ahí ¿Por qué no intentas entrar de nuevo en su vida? Si ella te llama es por algo….

-No mamá ella pertenece a un mundo en el qué yo no tengo cavidad…

-Hijo te voy a contar un secreto, tu padre Anthony le paso algo parecido a lo qué pasas con Bella solo que sin el accidente, tu abuelo quería para nosotras un hombre que nos diera una vida cómoda, llena de lujos y qué no pasáramos hambres, pero sin amor a costa de alguien que nos enseñara cómo trofeo, para él la palabra o el sentimiento amor no existía, pero tu madre se escapo con él después de conocerse por 6 meses, Carlisle y yo fuimos sus testigos, tu abuelo nos corrió a las dos quitándonos la entrada económica pero eso no impidió quá la felicidad qué ellos se demostraran nos alcanzara y fuéramos felices los cuatro…

-Y ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con nosotros?...

-Qué tu madre tampoco tenia cavidad en el mundo de tu padre porque él era pobre y tu madre una chica rica venida de buena familia, pero los dos lucharon por él amor que había entre ellos y pudieron hacerlo realidad, pudieron formar la familia que quisieron, Edward a veces las personas nos equivocamos pero para eso existen las segundas oportunidades para revertir lo que hemos hecho mal, piénsalo hijo no me gusta verte triste y bueno en la sala te espera un lindo ramo de flores azules, no dejes que se echen a perder…- mi madre me dio un beso y se puso de pie con toda la calma del mundo ¡Joder! Ella sabía de qué hablaba…

-¿Mamá? Creo que si necesitare ese traje después de todo…- ella sonrió como el gato de Alicia en el país de las maravillas, me di la ducha más rápida de mi vida, me vestí con el traje que mamá había dejado en la cama y salí ella estaba en la cocina con papá, sobre la mesa vi el arreglo de flores azules negué para mí pero lo tome entre mis manos, era ahora o nunca de aventarse a una nueva aventura juntos…

…(*.*)…

Cuando hube llegado estacione él volvo en él primer lugar que encontré, sin detenerme a verificar si podía ser confiable dejarlo ahí, simplemente quería encontrar a alguien en especial en ese momento…. Entre cómo loco entre los estudiantes qué había bailando, tomando, besándose pero ni una era mi Bella, recorrí con la mirada todo él lugar y nada ¿Podía ser qué ella no viniera? Pero mis dudas fueron disueltas cuando la vi bailando junto a Jacob y me quedo claro qué mis oportunidades estaban perdidas, había oído que ellos vendrían él lo había divulgado por toda la facultad, por eso había venido aquí como primer indicio, baje las flores y salí caminando con otro sueño despierto…

-¡Edward! ¡Edward!...- voltee ante la voz de Alice, los cuatro venían a mi encuentro, aunque no era el mejor momento para hablar no me sentía preparado para ello…- valla por poco y no te alcanzo…

-Alice lo siento pero necesito irme, n…no tengo anda qué hacer aquí…

-Espera, por favor espera necesito un favor muy grande…- rodo los ojos ante su insistencia, tal ves ellos no se daban cuenta de su humor de perro así que solo asintió ante ella, lo haría y saldría de ahí nadie se daría cuenta como siempre…- necesito que salgas al patio trasero, donde juegan futbol en medio de la cancha esta una pequeña cajita ¿Me la puedes traer?...- la mire con él ceño fruncido ¿Quién dejaba algo así ahí?...- sé la iba a dar a Jasper pero él ya está aquí y si salgo no quiero ir por favor Edward…- suspire y empecé a caminar hacía el campo Jasper solo me veía con curiosidad al igual que a su loca novia Emett se comía a Rosalie y esta negaba hacía la pequeña duende cuando él la dejaba, si tenia amigos más locos ¡Joder! Con esto ¿Por qué tenia que hacerlo yo? Suspire a nadie le importaba qué en realidad yo pasara por algo cómo ver a la mujer qué amaba con otro, cuando llegue no vi nada ¡Joder! A lo mejor la caja ya se la habían llevado y solo había caminado de en balde…. O a lo mejor no… cuando me voltee ahí estaba ella con un con un vestido color azul eléctrico, unos zapatos en la mano si a Bella no le gustaban mucho los tacones, sus risos caían por sus hombros y espalda, su maquillaje era tenue toda una princesa…

-Supongo que las mentiras funcionan con tigo ¿No es así?...

-¿Las mentiras? No lo creo siempre eh dicho la verdad…

-Entonces tu teléfono si sirve y me evadías todo el tiempo ¿Verdad?...

-No sé de qué hablas…

-Supongo que tendré que hacer esto por las malas ¿Verdad Cullen?...- ¿Aquioras se había acercado tanto? No me dio tiempo de quitarme ni de hacer cualquier otro movimiento y creo qué no quería ni hacerlo, cuando Bella ya tenia sus labios sobre los míos y me besaba con pasión como ella sola sabía hacerlo, él beso era necesitado y con fuerza queriendo demostrar algo, poco a poco los suministros de aire qué teníamos se iban consumiendo pero ni aun así ella disminuyo la fuerza del beso hasta qué nos separamos jadeando…- ¿Quieres que siga o te ha quedado claro?...

-Creo qué quiero que sigas…

-¿Por qué no me contestas? ¿Por qué me evitas a toda costa?...

-Yo no te evito, solo me aleje de ti porque me di cuenta que no podíamos compartir las mismas cosas, Bella me evitabas tu, me desconocías en todos lados, no soy una maldita roca, compartimos tantas cosas en la isla que…. Olvídalo entendí lo que significo para ti y lo entiendo, ahora creo que debo irme tu pareja de baile te espera…

-No tengo pareja porque no vine con nadie, te llame, te espere hasta el último momento pero tú no apareciste, era la penúltima canción y Jake me invito a bailar pero le deje claro qué no éramos nada, qué no existiría nada nunca porque yo ya tenia ocupados esos momentos, solo qué en este momento estaba un poco indispuesta la persona…

-¿Indispuesta?...

-Sí, Edward te amo y sé qué me di cuenta demasiado tarde que eras tú quien completaba mi vida, qué eras tú quien la hacía interesante y me daba la alegría qué necesitaba cada día, te amo cómo nunca imagine y si volviera a perderme elijaría hacerlo con tigo porque solo tú puedes ser quien me saque adelante en esos momentos tu y solo tu…- todo se vio interrumpido por sus labios qué me besaron tratando de demostrar lo qué yo ya sabía qué pasaba en mi corazón, lo que pasaba en nuestro corazón y eso era el más puro amor…

-También te amo Bella Swan, quiero todo con tigo esos hijos que planeamos, esas sonrisas, esos besos, hacerte el amor hasta que nos cansemos, casarme y unir mi vida a ti pero sobre todo entregarte mi corazón y decirte qué es tuyo desde siempre…. Te amo Bella Swan…- nos fundimos en un beso qué nos llenaba de calor a pesar del maldito frio que hacía en Forks, cuando nos separamos pude ver lo que traía en su mano…

-¿Esas son para mí?...- el miro su mano y asintió dándomelas, las tome con mucho cuidado se veía tan frágiles tan hermosas…- gracias son preciosas…

-No tanto como tú…- entonces haciendo honor a su nombre del cielo empezaron a caer gotas de agua que poco a poco fueron creciendo hasta hacerse una lluvia más espesa, mientras nosotros nos besábamos…- ¿Quieres bailar?...

-¿Aquí? Está lloviendo, casi diluviando…

-Hemos vivido cosas peores una lluvia no nos dañara…

-Tienes razón, nada nos dañara…- y así bajo la lluvia empezamos a mecernos de un lado a otro disfrutando de la calidez que nuestros cuerpos nos ofrecían, las tormentas iban y venían estaba en cada uno de nosotros el poder enfrentarlas con la cabeza en alto o bajarla y simplemente esperar lo inevitable…. Esta noche Edward y yo éramos chicos dolidos por un despertar de un sueño, sin saber qué en realidad lo qué vivíamos era la continuación de ese sueño, tal ves la vida nos seguiría poniendo pruebas, tal ves las veríamos difíciles pero estábamos seguros qué juntos las enfrentaríamos cómo enfrentamos las tormentas qué en esa isla no tocaron, lo amaba, amaba a Edward Cullen y el a mí ¿Qué deseo más podía pedir al cielo? Si no más qué sobrevivir…

0oo0o00o0o0o0o

Bueno eso es todo :'( si sé qué es triste pero ya se acabo, espero qué sea de su agrado y qué disfruten al leer esta locura de mi imaginación, fue algo qué sé me ocurrió al ver una película solo qué le cambie varias cosas que son de mi loca cabeza, ya saben qué tienen una amiga qué está pal psiquiátrico con diagnostico reservado, pero cómo no han podido llevarme me dedico a crear historias con los personajes que mi buena amiga _**S. Meyer **_me presta, espero qué dejen un lindo (Rr) comentario, o de perdida no llamen a los vulturis jajaja, las amito mucho mís queridas viajeras, él titulo de la historia es_** Un Loco Viaje **_pero me pareció divertido ponerlo en ingles jajaja, bien bilingüe su amiga jajaja, nos leemos en la siguiente aventura… N/A: no olviden pasarse por mis otras historias qué están siendo publicadas, capítulos cada sábado o domingo…

Las amito mucho _viajeras…_

Locura realizada…

Cambio y fuera…

By:antoCullen::

J. &amp; R.

**LEER EL DOCUMENTO COMPLETO**


End file.
